No estas solo
by miakislj
Summary: Es una reunión de pijos en un club pijo. Quien le iba a decir que en Lima—pueblo de nadie—hay un club náutico, que su padre aplico para ser socio y que el presidente es nada menos que el padre de ese marica. Pre-slash Blainofsky


Hola gente!

Estoy alejada de mis fandoms regulares, este escrito es algo así como una prueba para mí. Estoy saliendo de mi zona de confort probando nuevas ideas, parejas y siguiendo con mi tendencia a dejar finales abiertos, recurriendo a una trama más sencilla y menos elaborada. El escrito no recae siquiera en lo slash pero está escrito con mucho cariño y con ganas a probar algo más extenso.

**|Titulo:** No estás solo

**|Autor:** miaka_zuster

**|Género:** fuff, drama

**|Tipo: **Ficlet, oneshot

**|Fandom:** Glee

**|Shipper:** David Karofsky/Blaine Anderson, pre-slash

**|Disclaimer: **Nada es mío más que la locura en la que están inmiscuidos.

**|Rating:** PG-15

**|Advertencia:** Lenguaje soez, ligero AU y quizás OOC

**|Spoiler:** Season 2

**|Palabras: **~970

**|Resumen:** Es una reunión de pijos en un club pijo. Quien le iba a decir que en Lima—pueblo de nadie—hay un club náutico, que su padre aplico para ser socio y que el presidente es nada menos que el padre de ese marica.

**|N-A:** *OMGosh* Este es mi primer Dlaine, está escrito con mucho cariño para factionb quien lo pidio como regalo en por San Valentín en la comunidad san_drabbletin en el LJ, cariño espero te guste así como los iconos que son para ti.

**No estás solo…**

**A**hí está él, el ala cerrada de un equipo ahora campeón rodeado de puros pijos, snobs y de más tipos que te miran sobre el hombro por el simple hecho de que están podridos en dinero. Su padre les ha arrastrado a esta fiesta debido a que su empresa de construcción va escalando posiciones, por lo que ahora el viejo busca escalar en la posición social.

Quien le iba a decir que Lima –pueblo de nadie en un estado de nadie— tiene su propio club náutico. Claro que es algo que a Dave le tiene muy sin cuidado… Bueno, hasta estos momentos en que está comiendo alguna mierda de micro emparedado y bebiendo ponche sin licor. Sus padres desaparecieron de la vista hace mucho por lo que ahora tiene que deambular entre la multitud, escuchando sus chimes, chistes carentes de gracia y platicas sobre en que gastaron su dinero. Su caminata se ve interrumpida cuando la voz y la risa de alguien familiar le obliga a girar buscando al dueño. No es como que Dave se pase todo el tiempo pensando en él o recordando el sonido de su voz, no, porque él no es un marica. Porque ahora que la reina de las hadas se ha ido, él no tiene de que preocuparse.

_No estás solo… _

"Ahí estas hijo, ven vamos", su padre lo sujeta del brazo y le lleva hasta donde esta él. Con sus ojos pardos, su sonrisa y el cabello peinado perfectamente. Junto a él, una pareja con la misma sonrisa perfecta, sus padres, que lucen orgullosos aún cuando saben que su hijo es un maricón.

Y David Karofsky sintió envidia, la misma que le corrompía cada vez que veía a Hummel caminar tan altanero y orgulloso por los pasillos de la escuela.

"David, estos son los señores Anderson y su hijo Blaine"

El adolescente tuvo que fingir una sonrisa y estrechar las manos. Claro que cuando toco a Blaine, la fuerza que imprimió al estrechar su mano fue mayor, pero el de pelo negro ni se inmuta. El hecho simplemente acrecentó su sonrisa, sumándole un guiño.

"David, tu padre nos ha dicho que juegas futbol americano y que ganaron el campeonato de conferencia, felicidades".

"Gracias señor Anderson".

"Fue un juego increíble papá", Blaine clava su mirada en el otro adolescente, "Mi amigo Kurt me invito al partido, él es hermano del mariscal de campo del equipo de Dave. Claro que no solo en juego fue bueno, también lo fue el show de medio tiempo".

El maldito le reta con la mirada, con alevosía menciona a Kurt y el show de medio tiempo. Quiere que diga algo, que hable de lo mucho que disfruto el bailar y cantar… Pero no lo hace, porque Dave odia lo que el club glee significa.

"¿Blaine, tú practicas algún deporte?"

"Si señor, la academia Dalton tiene varios clubes. Aparte de pertenecer al coro, practico lacrosse". Blaine deja de ver a Dave dirigiendo su atención al padre de este.

"Y mi muchacho es muy bueno Peter".

"Ya lo creo Mathew", ambos hombres sonríen y Dave solo quiere estrellar su puño contra el rostro sonriente del mariposón. _¿Qué clase de deporte marica es el lacrosse?_

"Blaine, ¿Por qué no le muestras a David las instalaciones?"

"Está bien, vamos Dave".

Ambos se alejan, Blaine le lleva hasta el exterior de la casa club. Al darse cuenta de que están solos David sujeta a Blaine por el brazo estrellándolo contra el muro acorralándolo con su cuerpo.

"Solo lo voy a decir una vez, abres la boca y date por muerto".

"¿A qué le temes tanto?, a caso temes decirle a tus padres que te gustan más las pollas, que prefieres que te den por el culo… Vamos, es más sencillo actuar como un imbécil cobarde que aceptar que también eres un marica como yo".

"Yo no soy gay... no debo serlo…", es una frase rota, Dave baja los brazos y la actitud amenazadora desaparece cuando sus ojos esquivan los de Blaine.

"Sé que duele, pero es mejor dejarlo salir a permitir que siga consumiendo tus entrañas por el miedo a que los demás se enteren, por la angustia de no poder expresar lo que sientes. No estás solo Dave y cuando quieras hablar con alguien aquí voy a estar…" Blaine lleva una mano al rostro del más alto, acunándolo con y sin temor besa con ligereza una de las mejillas de David, toma su mano depositando en ella un trozo de papel.

Después de eso Dave no vuelve a ver a Blaine por el resto de la fiesta.

Su vida continúa siendo lo que era, granizados, futbol, clases, intimidación… la misma mierda durante el día. Solo por la noche cambia cuando la imagen de Brent Corrigan le inspira a masturbarse, claro que después los ojos calientes como el chocolate se tornan pardos e insondables. Y el cabello castaños lacio donde sus dedos se enredan ahora es rizado y negro, para que el nombre que escapa de su garganta al correrse no sea Brent sino Blaine.

* * *

"¡No soy marica!"

"No le grites a tu madre David", su padre le mira y Dave puede ver la impotencia, angustia y quizás decepción en el rostro de su viejo. Su madre llora y sigue preguntándole porqué si no es gay tiene pornografía homosexual en su habitación.

Dave solo maldice y sale de su casa. Puede escuchar los gritos de su padre intentado detenerle y los llamados de su madre. No sabe por cuánto tiempo ha estado corriendo, ni en donde mierda se encuentra, se deja caer en la banca frente a un parque. Borra de un manotazo las lágrimas de su cara, se siente perdido, angustiado y solo…

_No estás solo…_

Saca su teléfono… un timbrazo, dos… tres…

"Habla Blaine…"

**FIN**


End file.
